Brute
The Brute is one of the strongest Necromorph forms encountered in the Dead Space series. It is a combination of multiple corpses fused together into one large being, although it's impossible to tell exactly how many bodies have been reanimated to create these monsters. They are large, hardy, and like all Necromorphs, extremely violent towards the uninfected. They possess an armored exoskeleton on their anterior body for defense; however the posterior of the creature is relatively weak and devoid of defense. Brutes attack with a devastating punch and a headbutt that can easily knock Isaac off his feet. They are amazingly quick for their size, and you should have Stasis handy to slow them down or they can quickly run Isaac over like a freight train, and quite literally tear him apart. When attacked in its weak spots the Brute has been observed to contract within its armored plates to protect itself. This can be used as an advantage, for the back of the creature is still exposed. The Brute also has an enhanced form. It appears black, and it is much stronger than it's common brethren, requiring more munitions to take it down. Strategy Brutes are organic tanks and are classified as mini-bosses; a great deal of both firepower and ammunition is required to bring one down. Dead Space *When the Brute charges, use Stasis on it and at the right time run behind it and shoot its hind leg as much as possible very quickly with either the Plasma Cutter or the Line Gun. It will no longer run at you and instead start shooting pods at you, which are relatively easy to catch and fling back at it. *Heavy hitting weapons like the Line Gun, Contact Beam, or the Flamethrower are recommended. *You can also use the bombs of the Force Gun to keep the Brute at bay while doing it massive damage; in fact, one Stasis shot and some rounds of bombs from the Force Gun will be enough to kill the beast without you even having to evade it (even on Impossible mode). *With the Plasma Cutter, one can simply shoot the Brute in its unarmored spot by its shoulder, possibly even managing to sever its arm. If it seeks cover in its shell, its frontal weak spots will still be slightly exposed, but may or may not be hard to find. However, if you do manage to cut one of its arms off, it will suffer an open wound that can serve as a new weak spot. If you hit a weak spot, blood will splash from it. *A Ripper, even when un-upgraded, can be effective against a Brute. Although the Ripper's range is short, it can easily shred a Brute's weak point under the shoulders. This is also effective when the Brute goes into his shell, considering its legs are open to attack. *If the player takes out one of the Brute's back legs or arms, the creature will crawl around on its remaining limbs, and a hole will open up in its chest, which will spit out an explosive organic bomb similar to the one used by the Leviathan boss. However, with Kinesis you can grab these projectiles and toss them back at him to save ammo. When one of his limbs are severed, you can do this trick until he dies, if you keep the right distance. He will not charge you when he has lost a limb. Dead Space: Extraction *The best way to kill this enemy is the same way as in the original game, is by slowing it down when it charges at you (the camera will change when you do) and then use your weapons to hit him in the back. Best weapons to use are the Divet and the Pulse Rifle. *In order to kill the Brute, you must shoot the yellow lump on its back and dismember one of its arms. Then you must use kinesis and hurl its bombs back at it until it dies. Trivia *In ''Dead Space: Extraction'', the single brute encountered is unusually acrobatic, as shown by it swinging by support beams on the ceiling of a room then flipping before it lands to fight. *Only one Brute appears in Extraction, ''knocking Lexine into a wall and attacking Dr. Howell. Obviously, due to the game's rail-shooter gameplay, facing several Brutes would have made for a long and tedious game. *The Brute and the Graverobber seem to be very similar compared to their running animation, stance, and what appears to be armor on their shoulder blades. They are also similar in the fact that they are made out of more than one body. It is unknown if the Graverobber will ever appear beside a Brute. *A Brute was responsible for the death of Zach Hammond. * it is possible to shoot the brutes arms off, as it exposes the space between the shoulder plate and arm. *The Brute in Extraction has a yellow cartilage bulb, which none from the original game have. Death Scene *If Isaac is attacked by a Brute when his health is critical, a scripted death scene will follow. The Brute will knock Isaac down to the floor, with the latter attempting to crawl away. The Brute violently scoops Isaac up and proceeds to rip him apart (first ripping off his head and an arm, then tearing him in half at the waist). When the Brute is finished savaging Isaac's body, it rears up and lets out a roar of triumph. thumb|300px|Death Sequence by a Brute Gallery File:9.jpg|Issac faces a charging Brute File:Brute1.jpg| File:Enemy_brute02.jpg|A close-up of a Brute's face File:Dead-space-necromorph-art-20080925031751195 640w.jpg| Appearances *Dead Space'' :*''Chapter 4: Obliteration Imminent'' (First Appearance) *''Dead Space: Extraction'' Sources Category:Necromorphs